


情热传说同人－史雷米库：打赌-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 1





	情热传说同人－史雷米库：打赌-时生总是来晚一步

情热传说同人－史雷米库：打赌-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bb7087e)

[ 157](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bb7087e)

### [情热传说同人－史雷米库：打赌](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bb7087e)

[本篇纯轻松风。感觉改编了动画以后，处处都来梗！连预告都有梗！因为不知道他们世界都有什么甜品，我就写普通的甜品了，别介意。如果有任何游戏原作里的设定错误，请提出来帮我改正，谢谢！以及，恭喜麦森动画里终于没被吃…]

“米库里欧？”史雷回头看着并排走着的好友，两个人漫步在城市的街道上。史雷怀中抱着一个纸袋，里面裝着为后天出发而准备的面包。

“什么？”米库里欧应了一声。因为人们看不到天族，而且他也不需要吃东西采购，为此他此时两手空空。

“我也好想吃点心啊…”史雷毫不掩饰的感慨出来。“罗泽现在一定正在吃非常高级的点心吧？艾丽莎说皇宫里的厨师做的很出色呢。”

在难得平静的几日里，艾丽莎谈及近日有举行给女孩子们开放的下午茶活动，为此她邀请了罗泽前去。虽然说这并非硬性规定，可是里面除了食物，还有各种漂亮的衣服，以及充满女孩子们的粉红色话题，这弄的史雷根本不好意思跟过去。

同时，莱拉和爱多娜也一起去了。要问原因的话，虽然吃不吃无所谓，可也想尝尝看那个厉害的大厨到底能做出来什么样的点心。然而更多爱好源于他们更想看那些漂亮衣服，以及可以在没男性的情况下畅所欲言。

至于剩下来的扎比达，他才不会有心情陪着史雷和米库里欧来购买补给。想着他现在没事可能在大街上溜达，史雷就怀疑他会不会过于无聊，而混入皇宫的下午茶派对。

“罗泽不是说会带一些出来给你吃的吗？”米库里欧抱着双臂挑起眉毛，脚步却不停。

“可是我现在就想吃…”史雷望了一眼怀中无味的面包，总觉得胃里空了一块。“香草冰淇淋也好——啊！对了！”

“什么？！”突然被抬高声音叫出来的史雷吓了一跳，米库里欧不得不停下脚步转过身。他琥珀色的大眼睛里除了吃惊，还挂着责备，“不要大惊小怪的，史雷。你又不是小孩子。”

“不说这个，”史雷少见的无视掉米库里欧的话，反而露出一副抓到把柄的恶作剧表情。“米库里欧，你还记得我们当初打的赌吗？”

“什么赌…？”米库里欧看着眼前的年轻导师，一脸奇怪。

多年的相处让史雷知道，米库里欧是真的不记得了，而不是装傻。那么这就好说了，“你看，我已经成为导师了。”

“这我当然看得出来，”米库里欧彻底转过身子，却依旧抱着手臂。他脸上的表情带着揣摩，可也满满都是无奈，似乎对于史雷突然出现的话题表示抓不住重点，“然后呢？”

“然后，我也真心希望可以帮助这个世界！”

“嗯，我看得出来史雷的决心…”和史雷一路走来，对于这话题即使摸不着头脑，可每到这里米库里欧都会真诚的表达自己的支持和见解，“现在已经是很厉害的导师了。”

“就是说这个！”听到了满意的答复，史雷用空出来的手禁不住打了个响指。“米库里欧你承认我是厉害的导师了！”

这话听起来让米库里欧多少感到害羞，故意弄出不耐烦的样子，“你到底想说什么啊？”

怎么说史雷成为导师以后，也在这里小有名气。即使他在街上偶尔对着天族说话，人们也表现出理解。但突然就对着空气开口，也是会吓到人的，为此史雷很少在抬高声音和米库里欧大声说话。

“当初刚离开村子来到这里，我们谈到了艾丽莎和圣剑对吧！即使那时候我们并非想到会走向导师这条路。可是在这之前，我们就谈论过成为导师的话题。”

“有吗…？”米库里欧抬起一只手摸着下巴，陷入思考。

为了帮他唤起记忆，史雷继续解释，“当然不是说讨论我们要变成导师，而是猜测会是什么样的人成为导师。当时你说肯定不是我，于是我询问你，如果我成为导师那么怎么办…所以就打赌了啊。”

“打赌…？啊——”

看着似乎想起什么，而不自觉发慌的米库里欧，史雷笑的得意，“我成为导师了！所以你输了，米库里欧！”

“不过那时候我们的目标根本不是成为导师吧！这是随口一说。”

“这根本没关系吧？我们只是讨论我能不能成为导师而已，只是这样。而我成为了，”史雷隔着购物纸袋，用拇指指想自己胸口。

除了探索遗迹，想不到在这种事情上也输掉。即使在成为导师以后要面对很多麻烦和危险，不得不说是个严肃的问题，可目前这份闲聊似乎不需要扯上那么多思维。“你这样分明就是…”

“我记得当时可是你亲口说的。如果我成为导师，那么我喜欢吃的甜品，你会统统做给我吃。你——亲——口——说——的——！不会装作不知道吧？”

“唔…！”毕竟记忆被唤起来，现在也讲到这个地步，根本不可能装作不知道。再说的确是自己亲口所言，米库里欧的性格是不可能随便放弃尊严去装傻的。

史雷咧嘴一笑，空出来的手表达心情般的自豪叉腰，似乎胸膛也挺了起来。“不管当初是什么原因过来的，可是单看打赌内容，实实在在是我胜利了呢。”

米库里欧思索了半天，却发现根本无法反驳。他随后松下表情，叹了一口气，放平心。“那么，你想吃什么呢？我们顺路买回去材料吧。”

“香草冰淇淋！巧克力慕斯蛋糕！草莓奶油蛋糕！焦糖布丁！玫瑰马卡龙！荔枝酥——”

“后面两个你根本没吃过吧，”米库里欧毫不留情地吐槽。马卡龙和荔枝酥在村子里根本没有见过，米库里欧也不会做，那都是来这里后才吃到的。

“那么就是水果挞，蓝莓蛋挞，椰蓉卷，软起司蛋糕，牛奶面包卷——”

“你根本就吃不完！”听着一串名字，米库里欧终于从目瞪口呆里缓过神。宛如听到孩子在说异想天开的梦想般，天族少年化作教育对方的母亲似的插起了腰，“吃不完很浪费食材，还浪费钱财。以及那些吃不完也不能放很久，更不可能随便装在包里！今天和明天早上吃不完怎么办——”

“好了好了，抱歉抱歉！”看着青梅竹马似乎要开启训话教育的模式，顿感不好的史雷赶紧道歉阻止，脑袋和手来回摆得都要重影了。再说这也也是在难为米库里欧，史雷的优点就是他很快就会反省。“是我不好，不用这么多。那么就做一个摆满蓝莓的蓝莓柠檬派吧！淋上厚厚的奶油！这个比较好保存，明天还能当早餐。说不定晚上罗泽她们也想尝尝。”

“不要别的了…？”反而轮到米库里欧有些尴尬，毕竟史雷放弃了所有，只点要了一样。他们都知道派有多大，可只有一个要求，多少让米库里欧不好意思起来。

“不要了，”看着对方眼底浮现的不知所措，史雷很快给予了柔和满足的笑容让对方放心。“只要这个就足够吃了。而且好久没吃你做的蓝莓派了。”

“哦…嗯…”米库里欧顿感脸颊升温，为此他秒速转过身，不过后方人的呼唤就先撂下人往前走。“做那个还需要一定时间，所以不要浪费时间了！要购买东西，我们什么材料都没有，而且这个季节要挑出来好蓝莓也不容易。”

小跑跟上来的史雷没多说话，而是看着对方的背影露出期待的目光。刚才说了那么一串，明显米库里欧在掩盖自己的害羞，早就看穿的史雷不打算揭穿，而是纯纯的在内心喜悦着。

…

“要不要我帮你？”

“史雷只要坐着就好了，”米库里欧头也不回的拒绝了对方的好意。他手里动作不停，在一个小碗里快速搅动着奶油。那个需要很快且长时间，已经让他胳膊发酸。

史雷想了一下，最终还是让屁股落回椅子上。这已经是他第三次询问，毕竟他只是单纯的坐在厨房中间的餐桌旁，不光无聊，甚至看着对方忙碌的身影反而有些坐不住。

意识到身后人有些坐立难安的样子，米库里欧不得不停下动作回过头，“本来就是我输掉要做给你吃，所以你只要乖乖等着吃就好了。如果你很无聊，可以去把你的餐具取过来。”

“好吧…”史雷乖乖的去柜子里拿餐具，单这也不过是一分钟的事。

他们管临时居住的旅馆借用了厨房，因为是导师的请求，店主很开心的答应了。但为了不妨碍生意，因此他们并没有使用给客人准备食物的公共厨房，而是用了店主自己房间的小厨房。

店主说自己要在外面工作，将他们留下来自行使用。这也让史雷放心很多，毕竟店主眼中做饭的米库里欧，不过是食材满天飞罢了。虽然店主似乎知道天族的事情，可第一次看到大概会问很多事情，史雷也不希望多出麻烦来。

“史雷，尝尝看，”忙活了一阵的米库里欧转过身。他现在已经弄完派馅，因此弄了一小勺送到了年轻导师的嘴边。“我柠檬味弄的很柔和，还是说你喜欢吃重点的？这么久了，我有些掌握不好。”

对方都已经坦然承认需要帮助，史雷能先占一口自然就占一口。他张开嘴咬住勺子开心于味道，“这样已经很不错了，不愧是米库里欧！”

“哦…你喜欢就好。”久违的手艺被对方毫无遮掩的大肆夸赞，令本来以为自己手生了的米库里欧感到害羞。他努力装作淡定，压下声音回应好友，随后开始填馅。不过他没注意到，自己的动作似乎因为心跳的关系，变得有些鲁莽。

最终烤出来的派香味宜人，充满了厨房，从打开的窗口飘出后院。看着已经接近最后工序，史雷再也坐不住，快速起身凑到了他过来。

“稍微晾下，就可以在上面放蓝莓和奶油了。”看着金黄酥松的派皮，对于成果满意的米库里欧骄傲的说。

“那么在等的期间，先来吃点水果吧。”史雷话音刚落，就已经往嘴里丢了一颗蓝莓。

“喂！”

“蓝莓很多，肯定够。别担心，”史雷安抚自己的青梅竹马。

这倒也是，看着一小袋子蓝莓，铺在派上肯定还会剩下四分之一。也没什么好说的，米库里欧点点头，用沉默代替了肯定。

“米库里欧也辛苦了！来，张嘴。”这么说着，史雷特意捡了一颗大的，送到米库里欧嘴边。

看着对方为甜品充满感激，并虔诚犒劳他的表情，米库里欧也欣然接受。

可谁知道，他刚张嘴要吃，史雷一转手头，就将蓝莓丢到了自己口中。

“史雷！”发觉自己被耍了的米库里欧，顿时涨红脸气冲冲的用手猛捶了对方肩膀。

发现对方气起来，史雷很快就示弱以此安抚对方。“开玩笑！开玩笑啦！还有很多，你看。”

史雷赶紧又拿了一颗大的送过去，却换来的是对方鄙夷的目光。自作自受的年轻导师不禁收起表情，夸张的作出自己很虔诚样子清了清嗓子，“请原谅我，米库里欧大厨！这次我真的不闹了，请笑纳我的蓝莓。”

看着对方故意为了逗自己笑而棒读出来，米库里欧也只能无奈的苦苦摇头。“不要闹了，很滑稽好么。”

天族少年吐槽同时，却张开嘴，让对方将饱满的蓝紫色果实投入口中。

和这个淡淡平缓却隐藏着一丝酸甜的味道同样，米库里欧其实笑的非常开心。

[Tales of Zestiria](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Tales%C2%A0of%C2%A0Zestiria)[传说系列](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)[TOZ](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOZ)[情热传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%83%85%E7%83%AD%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[热情传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E6%83%85%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[米库里欧](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B1%B3%E5%BA%93%E9%87%8C%E6%AC%A7)[史雷](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B2%E9%9B%B7)[史雷米库](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B2%E9%9B%B7%E7%B1%B3%E5%BA%93)

评论(25)

热度(157)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://guizhishang.lofter.com/) [RinKetsu](http://guizhishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://evian890.lofter.com/) [宣](http://evian890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) [无](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://jinghua319.lofter.com/) [沉迷冷cp的玲央酱](http://jinghua319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lanweiweilan.lofter.com/) [不便宜的吐血包](http://lanweiweilan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://qianji889.lofter.com/) [千机](http://qianji889.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://yixiezhangmu771.lofter.com/) [一葉障沐](http://yixiezhangmu771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://siyishengjunpeng.lofter.com/) [私のこの一生を君に捧げま](http://siyishengjunpeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xiaoxingyu627.lofter.com/) [晓星雨](http://xiaoxingyu627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://tuzhijing831.lofter.com/) [浅羽鹤](http://tuzhijing831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lin80190.lofter.com/) [醉浮生](http://lin80190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://yuanlianglong.lofter.com/) [阿龙](http://yuanlianglong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://anbeiluoyan.lofter.com/) [秋道](http://anbeiluoyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://36593.lofter.com/) [拾貳](http://36593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://wm471.lofter.com/) [W M](http://wm471.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://chenmiandingwufaziba.lofter.com/) [喂你的益达！](http://chenmiandingwufaziba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaoyishianran.lofter.com/) [一世安然、](http://xiaoyishianran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://moyinyuxuan086.lofter.com/) [莫殷宇璇](http://moyinyuxuan086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xingxiaokonglingyuji.lofter.com/) [等了个寂寞粮](http://xingxiaokonglingyuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://missermei.lofter.com/) [漫尔山](http://missermei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://guhuiyou.lofter.com/) [古茴忧](http://guhuiyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://v2bguadan.lofter.com/) [v2B瓜蛋!](http://v2bguadan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://wojiayoupianxiaoyezi.lofter.com/) [SaEKi](http://wojiayoupianxiaoyezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) [精分している](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) [墨琴_总萌冷cp](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://moricenxi.lofter.com/) [木川非瀑](http://moricenxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://jiangxinli399.lofter.com/) [易水和安](http://jiangxinli399.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) [angelazz0666](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) [angelazz0666](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://axicyucyucyu.lofter.com/) [阿浠啾啾啾](http://axicyucyucyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://dongmanaimi.lofter.com/) [星空下的你们](http://dongmanaimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://moren665.lofter.com/) [陌人](http://moren665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://moren665.lofter.com/) [陌人](http://moren665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://177517831923.lofter.com/) [恶龙袭击](http://177517831923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://mindbaize.lofter.com/) [史雷今天穿新衣服了吗？（搬家中ing）](http://mindbaize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://wty1995.lofter.com/) [牛奶布丁](http://wty1995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://shuiping123zxc456.lofter.com/) [百夜家の咸鱼](http://shuiping123zxc456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://yingyuelingxi573.lofter.com/) [四叶一水](http://yingyuelingxi573.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://sadaaa.lofter.com/) [SADAAAAA。](http://sadaaa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://sadaaa.lofter.com/) [SADAAAAA。](http://sadaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://zzy-fish.lofter.com/) [Ahoya](http://zzy-fish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://yexueluozhishi.lofter.com/) [弃叶孤烟散](http://yexueluozhishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://ciel7726.lofter.com/) [Ciel](http://ciel7726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://kirakiraru.lofter.com/) [猫窝](http://kirakiraru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://luminosa519.lofter.com/) [いかないよ](http://luminosa519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://justabird.lofter.com/) [黑汐](http://justabird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://kishino.lofter.com/) [kishino](http://kishino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://carter196.lofter.com/) [Carter](http://carter196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bb0d509)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bbed1d3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
